mairimashita_irumakunfandomcom-20200215-history
The Misfit Class
The Misfit Class is the fourth episode in the anime series Mairimashita! Iruma-kun. Summary Today classes are assigned to students. Iruma is anxious about being placed in a class full of trouble makers, but Azz says as long as they're together, they should be fine. Clara, Azz and Iruma have a hard time finding their classroom, but a golden arrow leads them down past the trash dump underground to the classroom. It is seperated from the rest of the school. As they enter, a trip wire is activated and weapons come hurtling at Iruma. Iruma dodges the weapons hysterically, but with ease. His classmates had set up a trap to place bets on how many weapons would hit him. They say he is the first to dodge all of them, and prior someone had caught all of them. That someone is Sabnock Sabro. Sabnock towers over the trio, claiming he would never do something as cowardly as dodging the weapons. He merely flexes to expel the blades sheathed in his arms and body, unharmed. He doesn't hesitate to include his aims of becoming demon king and to obtain status as a Yodh. Iruma struggles to follow Sabro's unique and overly formal language. He explains the demon ranks to Iruma, which fall in descending order with Yodh at the top, Tet, Het, Zayin, Waw, He, Dalet, Gimel, Bet and finally Alef. Asmodeus places himself between Sabnock and Iruma to direct Sabnock's hostility to himself. Sabnock claims that the Kelbie he summoned is better that Azz's Gorgon Snake because it has more legs. In truth, both of their familiars are extremely powerful and unique. Sabnock shirks Azz off, calling him Iruma's slave and unworthy of being his rival. Azz denies him, declaring he is Iruma's friend and not his slave. Iruma gradually gets more flustered as Azz makes a scene explaining what friends are to the whole class. Kalego enters, demanding everyone silenced. He had been placed in charge of the misfit class due to the incident the day prior in the cafeteria. He declares that they will be heading outside for a game of capture the flag or race of sorts that will determine the rank they will get as demons. He explains the paths available for the students can use. Warbling Valley and Cutthroat Valley are two variations, which have rather self explanatory names. Students are advised to not use Cutthroat Valley, but inevitably ones hungry for power like Sabro use it. Kalego warns that Cutthroat valley is not available to use as its guardian has neglected to let anyone pass through it. Iruma's peers set off instantly with their wings. Kalego pushes him off the promontory, telling him to hurry up. Clara rides on Azz's back to the finish. Sabnock comes across the Guardian's nest and takes him on in battle while Iruma was saved by a demon crow. The demon crow drops Iruma off at the nest, where the Guardian's child remains alone and wounded. Iruma offers to help it and coincidentally heals it with his own blood. Characters * Valac Clara * Asmodeus Alice * Iruma Suzuki * Lord Sullivan * Naberius Kalego * Sabnock Sabro * Agares Picero * Allocer Schneider * Andro M. Jazz * Ix Elizabetta * Caim Kamui * Garp Goemon * Crocell Kerori * Shax Lead * Purson Soi Trivia References Navigation Category:Episodes